Swimming Trouble
by ChocolateIchigo11
Summary: Haru's cousin has move to his house, she started to move there because she's scared on living alone in her old house. She can't swim because of her trauma, but after meeting Haru again and his friend can she manage to swim again? Main pairing: OC x Makoto but has some hints about OC x The others too.
1. Chapter 1

**Free! Doesn't belong to me.**

**Warning: OOC, typo and grammatical mistake.**

**Main pairing is OC x Tachibana Makoto and maybe some hints for the OC x the Others**

**Tsukihara Naoto belong to me.**

* * *

It's so hot but not as hot as it use to be. "Huff.." I wipe the sweat near my forehead with my hand palm. "Where could that house be.." I muttered alone as I look around the small town. "Haru-kun house where are you!"

My name is Tsukihara Naoto. Sometimes I got mistaken as a boy because of my name. It's kind of boyish. Today I'm moving into this town, to my cousin house. His name is Nanase Haruka. We haven't meet again since we were 5 years old. Haru likes to swim a lot. Different than me who can't swim.

I live in his house because I'm scared living alone like my sister in our old house. My sister is busy with her works so I made a decision to live here with Haru.

I keep walking. The wind blow a small breeze my long black hair got a bit messy. I ruffle it a bit and start to walk again until I reach a house. ".. It's here.."

I try to ring the bell on the door but then a figure come out first, he opened the door and then looked at me. Our blue eyes met. "... Hm?"

"Haru-kun.."

"Where have I see you before?" He asked me.

Have see?! "I'm your cousin Naoto! Shiho nee-chan's little sister!" I yelled at him.

"Shiho? Wait, Shiho is Shi right. Then you must be.. Naoto?" He said again. I nodded my head with a smile on my lips and then hugged him. "It's been awhile, Haru-kun!"

"Un. It is.." He said as he pats my head slowly. I let go of the hug and grins at him. "Shiho called me last night. She said you're going to stay with me from now on right?" He asked me as he help he with my bags.

We both come in to his house. "Un. I'm really sorry to bother you. Onee-chan is busy with works and she live in a dormitory from now on and I'm scared to live alone" I explained to him.

"It's alright. And your age differences is only a year right?" He asked me.

"Yes. What's wrong?" I asked him back after answering his question.

"You said she's busy with her works. She's working?" He asked me again.

"Oh, nee-chan is an idol. Some call her Shi-sama or something like that" I answered him.

"Idol? She is? Never taught she will be that" Haru said at first, "now that you mentioned it, I heard her song before" he said again.

"Un, 'Echoing Voice' right? She's getting really popular right now. I hope she doesn't pushed herself to much" I said again.

"You never change" he commented me.

"Ahaha, I will take that as a compliment I guess" I said to him. After putting my bags in my new room that already has some boxes, good thing my stuff isn't that much.

"Naoto" Haru called my name. "Yes!" I answered and walk to him. "What is it Haru-kun?" I asked him.

"I'm going to school today to go practice with my friends for competion this week.." He said to me as he put his bag on.

"Eh? Haru-kun is practicing too?" I was a bit surprised. Haru is already good with practice and he just swim for fun, "did you hit your head, Haru-kun?" I asked him bluntly.

"No, I'm didn't. Makoto said I have to come. Well, I want to swim too" he answered me. "So, do you want to come too? You are going to go to that school starting next month" he continued.

"I don't mind. Just give me five minutes" I said and go back to my room to change. I change my clothes into a simple soft green and a cream color short, I also wear a short-arm jacket. "I'm ready!" I said.

We both left home and head to his school. Well, our school I guess starting next month.

"Ano, Haru-kun" I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You said your friends right. Am I really ok to come?" I asked him. He only give me a silent at first and then opened his mouth. "It's fine. Our club members is only 4 guys including me, the teacher who is responsible for us and a girl as our manager."

"Is that so.." I answered.

"Oh yeah, what made you come back home to Japan?" Haru asked me.

"Because I want to be independent like Shiho nee-chan. She always live alone in Japan since she was little. I want to be just like her" I responded to his question.

"Is that so" he responded back my answer. After walking for 15 minutes, we arrive at the school building. After I change into a slipper and put my shoes in the same Haru's locker.

We headed to the pool. It's still quiet, maybe Haru's friend isn't here yet. I look around and found a beach ball. Why is it here? It's suppose to be a swimming pool right?

I sited down near Haru and ask him, "Haru-kun, who's beach ball is this?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's Nagisa's. Last week he asked us to play beach ball in the pool" he answered.

"Nagisa is the manager?" I ask him again.

"No. Nagisa is a boy. He's my schoolmates in elementary school and now my junior in high school" he explained. I taught this 'Nagisa' is the manager.

"Ah, I forgot my goggle" he said after checking his bag.

"Eh?"

"Wait here. I want to get it first in the locker room" he said to me.

"Un" I answered as he left me alone. I wonder is it really ok for me to be here. Onee-chan, is this how you feel when you were alone for the first time?

* * *

**Give me your review and comment please^^ and I apologize for my grammatical mistakes and the short first chapter..**


	2. Chapter 2

Haru is still in the locker room. I look up into the sky and then a wind blow. It's really strong and it makes the ball that I was holding fall into the pool. "Ah!"

It's not that far, I can still reach it that was what I taught for a moment but when I try to reach it the fall got even more far and I end up falling down. "Hi- hyaa!"

I was gasping for air. I can't swim! "Haru! Puaah-! Ack! Haruu-ku- Ha! Haruu!" I keep calling his name but no answer. Someone help me. I'm still trying to keep my head up but my feet is getting tired.

"Maybe she is Haru-chan's girlfriend!"

"Eehh?! Are you sure?"

"But that's sound so out of character from Haruka-senpai.."

"Are, she's not here.." voices, or is it just my feeling I can hold on anymore. "Hel-!" And I'm drowning now into the water. I close my eyes slowly. Am I going to drowned just like back then? But.. Back then, Haru helped me...

* * *

Voices, who? I open my eyes bit by bit. "Uu.. Ack.. Ahakk.." I caugh. I try to sit down and a guy helped me. "Ahakk.. Ukhh.."

"Ah! She wakes up!"

".. Who.." I said after caughing. "Haru-kun, where is he?" I asked them again.

"Naoto!" Haru's voice called my name. I look behind and see Haru is running towards me. "Ha.. Haru-kun..hik.."

"It's alright, don't cry" he pats my back slowly.

"Makoto, can you get my towel please?" Haru said to a guy that's taller and has a green eyes.

After I've calm down and feeling warm again, I can talk normally. "I'm really sorry for the trouble.." I apologize to them. The girl with maroon long hair gave me a cup of hot choco. "Thank you."

"Your welcome" she smiled.

"Then, are you Haru-chan's girlfriend?!" The boy who is a bit smaller than me ask me. "

"Nagisa-kun! That question is a bit rude!" A guy with glasses said. "Eh? Girlfriend?" I blinked my eyes.

"Yes! Because Haru-chan never bring any girls before!" He said again. He's eyes somehow sparkling.

"Ah, no, I'm not. I'm his cousin" I answered him.

"Cousin is it!" The girl next to me seems to be smiling happily.

"But I never see you before" the guy that Haru called 'Makoto' said.

"Because before I was in another country with my parents. The only one who live here in Japan is my sister, she lives alone since we left. But she's alright now" I said with a sweet smile.

"Hee.. Then, this sister where does she live? Could it be she's going to live with Haru-chan too?! Waaa, Haru-chan is going to live with two girls!" The shorter boy said again. Somehow he looks really excited.

"No. Onee-chan is working in Tokyo, maybe.. I don't really know where she is to tell you guys the truth" I answered the boy question.

"She still lives alone too until now? Why don't you just live together with her?" The 'Makoto' asked me too.

"Nee-chan lives in her agency dormitory with her friends right now. So I can't really live together with her" I said again.

"Eh? Agency? Could it be she's an idol?! What's her name?" The girl asked me with an excited tone. I nodded my head slowly. "Her sister is Tsukihara Shiho" Haru the one who answered her question.

"Eh? EEEHHHHHH?! That Tsukihara Shiho?! Waaa! Lucky to meet her sister! I'm Shi-chan's fans too!" The girl said again. "Oh yeah, we never ask your name. What's your name?" She asked me now.

"Tsukihara Naoto. Please to meet you" I smiled at her. The girl eyes is suddenly sparkling. Are? Did I say something that made her happy?

She take my hand and then hold it tight. "My name is Matsuoka Gou! Let's be friend! And you can call me Gou if you want too!" She introduce herself to me.

"Wait! Isn't that cheating! I can't call Gou-chan, Gou!" The boy suddenly said.

"You just call me Gou right now! And it's Kou for you! Naoto-chan has some similarity with me so it's fine!" She said again.

"_Mou!_ But that's cheating! Ah! My name is Hazuki Nagisa! Let's be friend too, Nao-chan" he smiled at me. So this is Nagisa. He's so cute. "Nao-chan _ne.._ That's a cute nickname" the older guy said.

I looked up at him because he was standing. "Haru-kun used to call me Nao-chan when we were little. Even tough it doesn't really sound like Haru-kun, ne?" I said with a little giggled.

"Haru did? Well, that was surprising! Oh. I'm Tachibana Makoto, I'm Haru's childhood friend. I hope we can get along" he smiled as he lend me his hand. I take it and we shake our hand. It's so big, his hand is warm too.

I looked at the glasses one now, "my name is.."

"Rei-chan" Nagisa said it before the guy can finished his sentence. "Yes, I'm Rei-cha-! Nagisa-kun! That's not funny!" He yelled at Nagisa. I laugh akwardly at it.

"My name is Ryugazaki Rei, please to meet you, Tsukihara" he said. I smiled and answered, "please to meet you too."

After this they all went swimming, Gou and I look at it from the sit. They all have talent in swimming. I wonder when can I start to swim again...

"Fuaiii, those muscles, I can never get enough of it" Gou said. I looked at her. "Gou-chan, likes those kind of things ne.." I said.

"Eeeh? It's normal right? Naoto-chan too must like those kind of stuff, right?" She said to me. I smiled a bit, "well, I guess so.."

"Whose?" She suddenly asked me.

"E- eh? Whose?" I asked her back.

"Is it Haruka-senpai's?" She guessed. I shook my head, "if it's Haru-kun's I already use to it" I answered.

"Then whose?" Her eyes are even more sparkling. If I said I don't like those kind of thing I'm lying. I'm a girl after all, I think it's normal too. "... I guess Makoto-san's?" I answered.

"I knew it!" She suddenly yelled. I laugh akwardly and then gaze on the pool again. "Oh yeah, Naoto-chan, are you feeling alright now?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking" I responded her question.

"By the way Naoto-chan, what happened? You were drowning in the water when we found you. Good thing Makoto-senpai realize it" she explained to me.

I was a bit surprised, Makoto was the one who help me? "Makoto-san is?"

"Un" Gou nodded her head.

"Is that so.. Then, I need to thank him properly later.. Oh and I was trying to get the beach ball that fall to the water, but I end up fell in to the pool" I answered the question she asked to me some seconds ago.

"Is that so.. But can you swim?" She asked me again.

".. Um.."

"Eh?! Could it be you can't swim?!" She shouted so loud it made everyone looked at us. "Ahahaha.. Is it really that weird?" I asked after laughing akwardly at her expression.

"It is! You're Haruka-senpai's cousin?!" She shouted again.

"Ahaha.. Well, I had a trauma and it made me can't swim at all again.." I answered her. She looked at me with a sad look, "I'm sorry.. I make you remember some stuff you don't want to" she said to me.

I giggled a bit, "it's alright. I'm feeling ok! So no worry" I smiled. She seems to be relieved too.

I looked at the pool and then closed my eyes for some second. **"It'll be nice.. If I can swim again.."**

* * *

**Is it weird? The chapter is about some introduction. I'm sorry if it's weird.. I'll try my best again in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, review and comment please:)**


	3. Chapter 3

The day end, it's already evening and the sun is setting. The sky has changed color into an orange color.

".. _Hashu._." I sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked me.

"I'm fine" I answered. But then I sneezed again, "_hashu!_.. Uuhh.."

"It seems you catch a cold.." He said again. He kneeled down and looked at me with a worry face. "I'm fine really.. Haru-kun don't need to- _ha, hashuu!_" I sneezed again.

"Do you bring any clothes?" He asked me. I shook my head, "hmm.. Na, do you guys bring any extra clothes?" Haru asked his friends.

"I don't bring one" Gou said.

"Me either" Nagisa shook his head while answering.

"I'm sorry but I forgot about it today" Rei answered too.

"I have one in the locker" Makoto said.

"Eh?"

"Really?" Haru said.

"Yeah, I bring it just in case something happen" he explained. Makoto's clothes? Isn't it seems to big for me? And it's his clothes. Suddenly my face change color. "Nao-chan, your face is getting red!" Makoto said.

My face has change even redder, "Nao-chan! Your face is getting redder!" Nagisa said with a panic tone.

"Are you sure you're alright, Tsukihara?" Rei asked me. I nodded my head slowly without any words.

"Oho.." Gou suddenly smirked. I sense something bad here.

"Makoto-senpai, where is your clothes?" She asked Makoto.

"It's in my locker" he answered.

"Is that so. Can you get it then, I'll accompany Naoto-chan change after you give it to me" she smiled.

"Un, I'm fine with it. Haru too right?" Makoto asked. Haru nodded as the respond. Haru! Don't do this to me!

"Alright, follow me" Makoto said and start walking. Gou hold my hand and then pulled me so I'll walk.

"I wonder, is Nao-chan going to be ok..?" Nagisa muttered.

"Let's leave it to Matsuoka" Haru said.

* * *

After Makoto gave me his clothes, I put it on. It's his jersey, it has a green color and I weared a simple white t-shirt. "Naoto-chan, are you done?" She asked me. I come out with a blush on my face. "Gou-chan, isn't it look a little too big for me?" I asked her as I showed how my appearance is. ".. _Uwa-_ it really is big" she said.

I rolled the sleeve but it's still look to big, but it's better. We both walk out from the room. "Oh, you guys are done! _Tte-_ Nao-chan look so cute! Really cute! Ahahaahaha" Nagisa giggled to me.

"Don't laugh please" I pouted a bit. I looked at Haru. "It's too big" he smiled a bit at me.

"_Mou!_ Not Haru-kun too!" I pouted again. "Waa.. I guess I'm so big.. I'm sorry about the size" Makoto apologize to me. I looked at him, "it's alright, please don't apologize. I should be thanking you about this" I bowed a bit at him.

Soon after they change we head back home. Gou, Nagisa and Rei went home by train. The rest, me, Haru and Makoto went home walking together.

"_Hashu!_" I sneezed again. "Fuuh.."

"You need to take a hot bath after this" Haru said to me with a worry tone. I looked at him and nodded, "I will!"

We arrived at a path where Makoto need to part away with us, "then see you both tomorrow, alright?" Makoto said and turned right. He continued walking to his home alone.

Right after that, Haru and I keep walkling straight. "Haru-kun, the one who save me when I was drowning, is it really Makoto-san?" I asked him.

He nodded in reply, "I was still in the locker room that time. Makoto and the rest is already in the pool. I told them before about you, but when they saw you weren't there Makoto realize that you could have been drowned in the pool" he explained to me. But then he whispered, "I'm sorry.."

I held his hand, "it's alright! Haru-kun used to save me too back then with onee-chan, so it's alright" I said with some giggles.

We arrived home. I went to my room first to get my pajama and then head straight to the bathroom. "Haru-kun! I'm going to bath now! Don't come in!" I shouted.

"Oo!" He responded back with a shout. I took of Makoto's clothes that I wore and then dip my body in the bathtub. "Waa.. It's so warm.." I said to myself. I closed my eyes, feeling all the warmth of the water on my body. I dip my head too for some seconds and come out again. "I won't catch a cold tomorrow for sure" I mumbled alone again.

While I was feeling the warmth of the water, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Haru" he answered.

"What is it, Haru-kun?" I asked him.

"I'll cook the dinner for tonight, just go straight to the kitchen after this" he answered. "Alright!" I answered. It's been along time since I eat together with Haru. I'm kind of happy.

After the bath I went to the kitchen, "Haru-kun, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked him.

"It's alright. Almost finish, just sit tight" he said to me. I looked at what he cook. It's fish. "It's alright right?" He asked me, he seems to know what I think.

"It's alright" I answered. I walked to the dining table and sited down. I put my phone out and there's a mail on it. "From onee-chan?" I opened the message. "Call me?" I blinked my eyes.

As the message order I called onee-chan. She picked it up, "ah! Nee-chan, hell-"

"Don't hello me! Where have you been?! It's been 2 hours since I sent you that message!" She yelled at me before I finished. I laugh akwardly and then answered, "now now, nee-chan. I'm fine, really" I answered.

"... Give this phone to Haru" he suddenly said with a dark tone. I can feel a killing intention! "E, etto.. Haru-kun, nee-chan want to talk to you" I give my phone to him with a trembling hand. "Hm?" He took the phone and before he can said "hell-"

"Didn't I told you to look after my sister!" Nee-chan is shouting at Haru. Her voice can be heard, she shouted so loud. She seems to read my mind before, Haru I'm sorry about this!

".. I.. I'm sorry.." Haru apologize to nee-chan. Nee-chan! What kind of human being are you? You can make Haru look so hopeless like that! But, in the end nee-chan got angry and yelled at Haru for 15 minutes but she calmed down after that. She just said don't let it happen again.

* * *

2 days later, I'm feeling better. Since that incident, Haru won't let me go to the swimming pool either, he was scared something like that will happen to me again.

So instead of being bored at home. I decide to bought some ingridients for tonight dinner, but... "It's so heavy.." I mumbled alone. I bought a fish, it's kind of big. This is what made the bag feel so heavy. I keep walking and trying to keep my balance too. If I don't I can just fall down!

But I spoke too soon, I bumped someone shoulder and end up falling down. "_Owie!_" I fell down on my back. ".. It.. Hurts.." Some of the tears almost come out from my eyes.

"Ah! S, sorry! Are you alright?" The boy that bumped me lend his hand for me. "I'm fine, thank you.." I answered and get up by his help.

I picked up my groceries bag and then looked at the boy. "I'm really sorry that I bumped you" I bowed my head a bit.

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one that bumped you. Sorry for that. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me.

"Un, I'm fine" I answered. "Well then, I'll be heading first. Excuse me" I said again and then started walking but then, my step is slowing down because I felt the groceries bag is getting heavier or I'm the one who lost some of the energy. Well that fall really hit my back so it hurts a lot. ".. Oi, are you sure you're alright?" He asked me again.

"I'm.. I'm fine.." I answered. The boy shrugged and sigh. Then he put his hand on the groceries bag and picked it up higher than when I'm the one who carry it. "Ah!"

"It's fine. I'll help you with it" his maroon color eyes looked at me. I smiled a bit, "thank you very much. I'm sorry for the trouble."

We both walked together, it's just silent. But then the boy asked me, "_na,_ have we met before?"

"Eh? I don't think so.." I answered while trying to remember, have we ever met each other? Really? But his face is somehow familiar too. But.. Who?

"Is that so. Then maybe it's just my feeling" he said to me again.

"But, I think I have saw your face before too" I said. He looked at me. "Your face.. Somehow it made me a bit pissed off" he said.

"_He?!_ That's so mean! But, your face really look like someone I just met too.. But who.. Uuhh.." I closed my eyes while thinking and remembering, ".. I can't remember" I sighed.

"Well that's fine. The same goes for me" he sighed too. This boy seems to be a nice guy. He has a maroon color eyes and hair, he look like a shark but his personality isn't like a predator. He looks like he has the same age as Haru. "_Ne,_ what's your name?" I finally decided to asked his name.

"Rin" he answered.

"Eh?"

"What? Don't laugh about it! I know it's a girl name" he said with a bit angry tone. We have similarity I guess. shook my head before introducing myself to him, "It's not weird at all. My name is Naoto, please to meet you, Rin-san."

"Hee.. You have a boyish name. Well, same here, I guess" he said. The next thing we know we already arrived at the parking spot for bicycle. "That's my bike" I pointed at a blue color bike.

"I thought I'm going to accompany you until we reach your house" he shrugged. Then he put my groceries bag in the basket in front of my bike. "Of course not. But thank you for helping, Rin-san" I thanked him again.

"Yeah. Well, becareful on your way home" he said. I nodded for an answered and then cycled my bike. "Bye bye!" I shouted and keep going straight. That boy, seems to be a nice guy!

* * *

**Finally done! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Well, review and comment everyone! :9**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home, Haru-kun.." I said as I let myself in. It's kind of raining outside but good thing I arrived before it gets heavy. "Haru-kun?" I shouted. When I looked down on the floor. ".. Eh? Who's shoes are these?"

"Oh? Nao-chan! Welcome home!" A familiar voice greeted me, but it's not Haru. It's Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun?" I blinked my eyes.

"Ehehhe! Sorry to disturb!" He grinned. I change my shoes into a slipper. "O, oh. I'm home. Where is Haru-kun?" I asked him.

"In the living room! Come come!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in. "Haru-chan! Nao-chan is home!" Nagisa said as we arrived in the living room. "Ah, welcome back" Haru said.

"I'm home.._ Etto.._ Is this some kind of swimming club meeting?" I asked them.

"No. Of course not" Gou answered me. "Then?" I asked.

"Actually, we come here to have a sleepover" Makoto answered. "Oh, is that so.." I responded.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAIT?! SLEEPOVER?!" I suddenly shouted. Everyone laugh akwardly. "I'm sorry to disturb you both, Haruka-senpai, Tsukihara" Rei apologize. I don't know why he apologize, but I'm sure this is Nagisa idea!

"Well.. I'm fine with it as long as Haru-kun is fine.. Umm.. But.." I said.

"Hm? Do you have any question?" Haru asked.

I nodded my head, ".. It won't just be boys right that sleeps here?" I asked them all. Then the respond is they shook their head.

".. That's a relieved.."

"Why? It's not like we're going to do anything to you" Nagisa said with a childish tone.

"It's not that I'm not alright with it. Just... Nee-chan will defenitelly get angry at Haru-kun again if it does happen.." I answered with a little scared tone. Haru seems to realize it too now and nodded his head.

"It's alright! Kou-chan is here" Makoto said to me with a smile. I smiled too at him and nodded my head, "un, that will be great thank you."

After chatting with each other, it's now dinner time. It's my turn to cook. Haru and the other are still sitting in the living room. "_Na,_ Naoto" Haru called me.

"Hm? What is it?" I responded while chopping the ingredients for the other food, today menu won't just be a mackerel. Everyone must have different taste, even tough I don't know what it is..

"How do you carried those heavy groceries bag?" He asked.

"With my bike.." I answered.

"Not that, you must have carried it with your hand before right?" He asked me again.

I fell silent and get what he means, "oh! there's someone helping me. He's a nice guy too.. And somehow his face resemble someone.. But I can't remember who.." I answered.

"Is that so.." He answered. Well that's weird, for the first time Haru asked me something like this. Maybe nee-chan told him to.

"Naoto-chan" Makoto's voice call my name. "! Ha, haii?" I asked.

"Why are you jumping like that? Haha.." He chukled and then walk towards me. He stand beside me and then take the knife. "I'm sorry, I'm easily get surprised by something, so I'm sorry.." I apologize to Makoto.

"It's alright, everyone has a fear, so don't worry" he said. "Ano.. It's fine Makoto-san, I'll do it myself" I said to him. He shook his head. "It's alright, I'll help you" he said to me and start chopping the carrot.

"Thank you.." I said to him. He smiled at me. We both make dinner together and when it finish we put it in the table. "Oo! It smells so good!" Nagisa commented.

"As expected from Makoto-senpai! Naoto-chan too! It seems really delicious!" Gou commented too.

"There's a mackerel for Haru and since I don't know what everyone like, I guess _karage_ and _yakiniku_ is fine, right?" I asked them all. "Un! Of course!" Nagisa and Gou responded.

"Naoto.." Haru called me. I looked at him, he was smiling and said, "thank you."

I smiled at the word he said. It's nice to see Haru's smile!

We all eat in the living room. Everyone seems to enjoy the food, that's a relieve. But who thought Makoto can cook this good too. It's delicious. "Waaa! This is so delicious! Nao-chan!" Nagisa shouted.

"Thank you.." I answered.

"It is delicious" Rei said too. I'm glad everyone liking it.

"You'll make a good house-wife in the future" Makoto that sited next to me pat my shoulder after he said that. My face blushed a bit, some imagination come to my mind. ".. Ho.. House-wife.." I muttered.

"It's to aerly to think of something like that, Naoto!" Haru said. He glared a bit at me. Uwa, Haru seems to be angry. "Makoto, don't say something like that too" Haru said to Makoto.

"I get it, but just saying the truth" Makoto smiled. We all continue eating peacefully. Even tough, Rei and Nagisa fought a bit. But it's fun to eat together like this, with Haru and everyone too.

* * *

After dinner, Gou and I sleep upstairs, while Haru and the rest of the guys sleep in his room. "Waa.. Naoto-chan, your room is big" Gou said. I giggled a bit and said, "thanks."

I sited on the bed, while Gou is sitting in the chair and looking at my novel collection. While looking, she suddenly said, "_Ne,_ Naoto-chan.."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you like Haruka-senpai?" She asked me. I blinked my eyes, "I like him of course.." I answered.

"Not that like.. But.. Uuhh.. Never mind" she said. I don't get what she means, I like Haru of course. "Does Gou-chan like Haru-kun?" I asked her.

"E, eh?! Of course I like him!" She answered nervously. I chukled. It's an easy guess, she seems to like Haru. While we were talking, I suddenly remember something, "Ah, I forgot to give back Makoto-san's jersey.." I stand up and take it out from my wardrobe.

"I'll head down for a second ok?" I said to Gou and left the room.

I walk downstairs, it seems the boys haven't sleep either. "Oo! Rei-chan so cool!" Nagisa's voice can be heard. It seems their doing something. I take a peek in Haru's room.

"Game.."

"Naoto-chan?"

"_! Hiee?!_" I jump a bit but the close the door again so Haru and the other won't notice me. "Ma, Makoto-san?!"

"Sorry, did I surprise you again?" He asked me with a sweet smile. I shook my head, "it's fine."

"What are you doing here? Kou-chan isn't with you?" He asked me again.

"Ah! I just want to return this!" I hand him the green jersey with it's pants and Makoto's white t-shirt. He take the jersey and then pats my head.

"Thank you."

I look up and nodded my head. "I'm sorry for the troble and thank you again for helping" I bowed a bit.

"You don't have to be that polite" he giggled. Is it me or everytime I see his smile my heart begin to skip another beat?

"Then, I'll head back to my room now. Good night" I bowed a bit.

"Un, have a sweet dream" he smiled at me. After that I left and went back upstairs to my room. My heart is racing so fast!

* * *

Later after that, Gou and I fell asleep earlier than I thought. But in the middle of the night, ".. Nn.." I mumbled. I opened my eyes a bit. I looked out through the window. "It's raining.." I said to myself. I think I just have a dream about Haru, Nee-chan and I sleeping together. It was raining too and I can't sleep, but nee-chan and Haru kindly hold my hand and hugged me until I fell asleep.

I looked at Gou that sleeping soundly. That's a relieved, she must be tired after talking about some girls stuff with me.

I stand up and left the room. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge.

"... It's so dark.." I tried to walk carefully so I won't fall down or anything.

I arrived at the kitchen safely, when I was about to opened the fridge, a thunder crashed. I couldn't help but close my eyes and cover my ears.

"_.. Uunn.._" I look like a little puppy that lost his way home while in the middle of the rain. When another thunder crashed down. "_Huwaa!_" I heard a voice screaming. It's near me. The figure seems to be a boy and he seems to be trembling.

I looked up at the guy, ".. Ma.. Makoto-san.." My voice is breaking.

"Huh? Naoto-chan?!" He begin to stop trembling. The floor stop rattling too. "What's wrong?" He stand closer to me.

I shook my head and once again a thunder crashed. "!" I jump without my knowing and hug Makoto. ".. _Eh? Etto.._ Naoto-chan?"

My hands are trembling. I'm so scared, back then if there's a thunder, nee-chan will kindly hugged me and said 'it's alright, don't be scared'

"Naoto-chan..?" Makoto called my name again. I'm embarrass but I'm scared at the same time too.

Suddenly a hand warped around my back too. ".. Makoto.. San..?"

"It's alright, don't be scared. I'm here.." He whispered softly to my ears. It made my ears blushed but I'm feeling more calm now. ".. Thank you.." I closed my eyes and buried my head in his chest.

After I feel calmer than before I sited on the dining chair with Makoto. He made me a hot chocolate milk to make me even calmer too. "You scared me really.." Makoto said to me.

I sip the hot chocolate and then swallow it. "I'm sorry.. I'm scared of thunder that's why when I heard it I curled down into a ball and cover both my ears and closed my eyes" I explained to him.

"It's alright, everyone has fear so it's alright" he answered me. He smiled kindly at me. He's so kind, reliable, he's like a big brother.

"Ano.." I suddenly remember I should thank him properly about saving me when I was drowning last time. "Hm?" He looked at me.

"That time when I drowned at the pool. Gou-chan told me that you're the one who saved me.." I said and then take a deep breath and continue, ".. Thank you very much! If there's a way I can repay you, please tell me!" I bowed my head.

He didn't said a word. So I looked up at his face. "Eh?" His face is red, my heart suddenly skip a beat. ".. Ma, Makoto-san?" I called his name.

He stand up and shook his head. He pulled me up too and then walk me out from the kitchen to the stairs, "I, it's alright! Ah! Look at the time! Naoto-chan should get back to your own room! You'll catch a cold if you stay here any longer!"

"O, ok.. Good night, Makoto-san. I hope you have a nice dream" I smiled and walk upstairs.

"_Un,_ good night. The same to you too, Naoto-chan. Sweet dreams" he smiled and walk to his room too.

While walking back to my room, my mind is still thinking about Makoto's face. Why is his face red? Did something happened?

* * *

**Uwaaa! Review and comment please! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Gou and I woke up feeling very fresh. "_Hhuaaahhh.._" Gou stretch her arms while yawning.

"_Ohayou,_ Gou-chan.." I said and yawned. I rubbed my eyes because still feeling half asleep.

"_.. Ohayou,_ Naoto-chan" she greeted me back. We both walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh! Ohayou Gou-chan! Nao-chan!" The cheerful voice from Nagisa greeted us.

"Don't call me Gou!" Gou yelled.

"Good morning" I greeted everyone too.

Haru looked at me and greeted me back, "good morning, Naoto."

Everyone take a sit in the chair. Haru was the one who cooked today food, so, it's a mackerel. ".. Mackerel again?" Nagisa asked.

"It's good" Haru responded.

"Ahaha.." I laugh akwardly.

As everyone start eating, Nagisa suddenly said something while chewing the food inside his mouth, _"he, hah haih heh hih hu ho haho-han?"_

"Nagisa-kun! Don't talk while you're chewing your food" Rei said to Nagisa. But I understand what Nagisa said a bit.

Nagisa swallowed his food and repeat what he just said, "_ne,_ last night where did you go Mako-chan?"

"Eh?" Makoto looked at Nagisa.

"Now that you mention it, I did wake up a bit and saw you're not there" Haru said too.

"Eh? Well.." Makoto about to answered but Gou suddenly said, "ah! Naoto-chan isn't too. Last night I woke up a bit because I heard a thunder and saw Naoto-chan isn't there sleeping.."

"_Etoo.._ Well.."

"_Haa~!_ I know! Could it be Mako-chan and Nao-chan meet up last night and confess to each other!" Nagisa come up with some insane fantasy! Both Makoto and I sprayed our milk because we're surprised by what he just said.

"Naoto-chan are you alright?" Makoto asked me. I coughed a bit and nodded my head. Then I shouted, "n no! That's not it!"

"That's not even close!" Makoto shouted too.

"Naoto, what did you do last night?" Haru asked me. He seems to be a bit angry, Haru your eyes look just like nee-chan's eyes!

"Come on Haru-chan! It's Mako-chan so it's alright if they go out right?" Nagisa asked Haru.

".. Uhh... I'm telling you it's not that!" I said again denying what Nagisa said.

"Congratulation, Makoto-senpai, Tsukihara" Rei said while adjusting his glasses.

"Rei! Don't congratulate us! It's not that!" Makoto yelled too.

"Naoto-chan! Congratulation!" Gou said with a wide smile. "It's not like thaat!" I yelled at Gou now.

After they all calmed down and finished saying their crazy ideas about what happened last night, both Makoto and I sighed. "It's not like that.."

".. We both met each other in the kitchen by coincidence" Makoto continued my words. "I found Naoto-chan sitting in the floor, curling her body like a ball. I thought it was a ghost.." He explained.

Then I continued, "but it's actually me. I was getting some water but then I heard a thunder, so that's why I curled up like that.."

"_Eeh~?_ So it's not like secretly meeting each other?" Nagisa whined.

"Of course not!" We both yelled.

* * *

Later after meal, we all went out. Today is sunday so no swimming practice. "Etto ne, where should we go today?" Nagisa asked while we all waked out from the house.

"First, we go home and put our bags" Rei answered.

"Eeeh? I want to play more! Ne, ne, Haru-chan, Mako-chan! Let's play!" Nagisa begged like a little boy. I'm not sure Nagisa and I are the same age now.

"Ne, Naoto-chan?" Gou whispered.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked him.

"What really happened last night?" She asked me.

"Mou, that again.. I'm telling you guys the truth about that" I shrugged. She then sighed, "but really nothing happened? Nothing?" She asked me. I tried to remember about last night, since it's Gou, I don't mind telling what happened, but..

"Hue?!" I squeek.

"Hm? What is it?! Something did happen!" Gou eyes are sprakling. She really is curios about this.

"Etto.." I tried to whispered, "last night, I thanked Makoto-san about saving me when I drowned, but he didn't answered a think. When I looked up his face was really red.."

"Hoo.. Is that so.." Gou responded.

"Ne, did something happened while I was unconscious?" I asked her.

Gou suddenly shook her head, "nothing really!"

If onee-chan is here she can tell if Gou-chan is lying or not. But, if she said it's nothing I guess it's nothing.

"Matsuoka, Naoto" Haru voice called both our name. I looked at Haru and he said again, "let's go. We're heading to an amusement park."

"Eh?" Both Gou and I responded. "Amusement Park?!" We both yelled.

"_Waaaiii~_ Amusement Park! Amusement Park!" Nagisa swirl around with Rei even tough Rei doesn't seems to enjoy it because he's shouting, "Nagisa-kun! Stop it! Uwawaaa!"

"..." I looked at all of them. Is it really alright if I come? I'm just a stranger to them, I'm sure of it..

"Naoto? What are you doing?" Haru asked.

"Let's go, Nao-chan!" Nagisa shouted cheerfully.

"Naoto-chan.. Let's go" Makoto said too. Gou and Rei too they all smile at me. "... Un" I smiled.

Later after that we ride the train and arrived at the Amusement park.

".. Iwatobi-chan.. Land?" I said when I looked at the big gate that has those words on it.

"Un" Haru nodded his head.

"Waaa~ it's been awhile since I went to this amusement park!" Nagisa said. The 6 of us come in after we bought the ticket.

"Let's play something extreme!" Nagisa said with much excitement. He seems to be really happy. Nagisa dragged all of us to the game booth he wanted.

"Jet Coaster!"

"Eeehh?!"

* * *

"Free-Fall!"

"Wait! Nagisa-kun!"

* * *

"Haunted mansion!"

"Makoto-san?! Oii, Makoto-san!"

"Makoto?!"

* * *

"Water Rush!"

"Water..."

"Don't strip Haru!"

* * *

After playing those thing, Gou, Rei, Makoto and I sited on the bench. ".. We're so tired..."

"Eeeh~ Tired?! Let's play even mo~re!" Nagisa whined once again.

"We're tired!" The four of us suddenly become angry at Nagisa. I'm actually really tired. It was a surprised to me that Haru can keep up with Nagisa.

At the 'Jet Coaster', Rei yelled a lot and so loud too, he was yelling 'Nagisa-kun! Nagisa-kun'. At the 'Free-Fall', Gou and I screamed so loud. Then, at the 'Hauted House', a half of Makoto's soul is gone. In the last game 'Water Rush!' Haru alomst strip, good thing Makoto and I noticed it before he jump in to the water.

".. Huff.." I sighed releasing the tired-ness from my body.

".. Let's play that" Haru suddenly said.

"Eh?" I looked at where he pointed at. It wasa ferris wheel. "_Heeee~_ that's kind of weird for Haru-chan to suggested but yup! Let's play that!" Nagisa nodded. His wide smile appeared again in his face.

"Well, that doesn't involve energy or screaming too" Rei said.

"But it only fit 2 person in one capsule" Gou said. Suddenly a silent fell. "I'll go with Haru-chan!" Nagisa grabbed Haru's hand and rushed.

"... I guess that's leave the four of us" Makoto said.

"Then, I'll go with-" before Makoto finished what he was going to say, Gou interupted him. She grabbed my hand and raised it up. "Naoto-chan said she want to be with you!"

_Eh? EEEHHHH?!_

"Eh? Really? Well, I'm fine with it" Makoto smiled at me.

**_Doki—_**

My heart skip some beats.

"... I, if Makoto-san is fine with it.." I looked down while saying that. My face is kind of red so, I can't show it to him right now.

"Well then! It's settle! Let's go, Rei-kun!" Gou take Rei's hand and followed Nagisa and Haru.

"Shall we go to?" Makoto asked me.

"Y, yes!" I answered nervously. Both of us walked and then wait in the line. Haru and Nagisa got in first. Next is Gou and Rei. Lastly, me and Makoto's turn.

"It's so high" I said. "The sight is beautiful too!" I commented.

"Un, we're going to reach the top soon" Makoto responded.

I sited down in the sit across him. Makoto seems to enjoy the sight from up here. His lips is smiling.

It's relaxing up here. I feel a little sleepy tough. "_.. Unn.._" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes.

".._ Are?"_ My vision is getting blury.

"Naoto-chan?" Suddenly Makoto looked at me. "Uum.." Then I closed my eyes slowly.

* * *

**Authors POV's:**

"Hee~ so Mako-chan is together with Nao-chan" the cheerful, Nagisa said. Next to him Haru is making a worry face.

"Haruka-senpai! Don't be that worry! It's Makoto-senpai, so it's alright!" Gou said with her cheerful face.

"... Well, it is better than with Rei" Haru said bluntly.

"Wha?" Rei was a bit surprised by his words.

"Oh! That's their capsule!" Nagisa pointed at the green color capsule that going down and stop.

The four teens wait for them to come out. "Sorry for the wait" Makoto come out with a smile.

"Hm? Naoto?!" Haru suddenly become worried.

"It's alright, she fell asleep. She must be tired" Makoto said. Makoto is carrying Naoto in his back.

"Is that so.." Haru said in relieved.

"Nao-chan seems to be sleeping peacefully" Nagisa said as he see the girl face. Naoto sleeping soundly. She seems to be relax.

"She must be really tired.." Rei said too.

"Eeh? But I'm not tired at all!" Nagisa whined at Rei.

"She looks so cute like that" Gou commented too.

"Un, she is" Haru said. Then all of them decided to go home.

"Let's play again sometimes!" Nagisa said with full spirits.

"It's tiring but, it's so much fun!" Gou said with some cheerful tones.

"Well, it was fun" Rei agreed with Gou.

While the three junior walking in the front. Haru and Makoto that's carrying Naoto walked in the back.

".. Makoto, it's alright if you want to switch" Haru said.

Makoto shook his head and said, "it's alright. I'm fine with it."

"Alright then.." Haru responded.

Then he whispered, "take care of her Makoto."

"Eh? What did you just say, Haru?" Makoto asked him. Haru shook his head and answered, "it's nothing."

Then they all went back to their own home. Well, Makoto have to go to Haru's house first and then went to his own home.

* * *

**Review and comment please~ owo)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi~ sorry for the late update! but I'll promise the next chapter will be faster, hehe~**

**I also want to say thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows for my story! Thank you so much! I love you guys!**

**Anyway! enjoy the story~**

* * *

Today, the swimming club is practicing again. Well maybe while enjoying the water.

I got a permission from nee-chan to go with Haru and watch him practice.

"As expected from Haruka-senpai! He's getting even faster than before!" Gou said with some sparkling eyes. I don't know if it's just me, but Gou seems really into Haru.

".. Rei-kun seems getting a hang of it too" I said.

"Ne, Naoto-chan!" Gou suddenly cling over me. "Wh, what?" I answered.

"Do you remember what happened when we were in the Amusement park?" She asked me.

"Eh? I only remember I fell asleep and when I wake up I'm already in my room" I answered her again.

"Hoo.. So Haruka-senpai doesn't tell you about what happened.." She murmured alone. "Eh?"

She shook her head and smile, "it's nothing, hihi" she giggled. I'm sure if that's her respond something happened. But what is it..

"By the way, why are you wearing Haruka-senpai clothes?" She asked me. Today I'm wearing the Iwatobi swimming club t-shirt. "Ahaha.. Nagisa-kun gave it to me yesterday. He said it's for me" I answered.

"_Hee~ _Is that so. But it suits you well!" She smiled at me. I giggled and thanked her for the compliment.

"Oh!" Suddenly Gou stand up and said, "I have a great idea!" She said again with full spirit.

"Eh?" I blinked my eyes. She grinned and then stand up. She waved her right hand and then shouted, "Haruka-senpai! Haruka-senpai!" She yelled.

"Wa, wait! Gou-chan!" I tried to stopped her but she already approached Haru. Haru stop swimming and talked to Gou-chan.

"Senpai, how about Naoto-chan join our swimming club?" She suggested to Haru.

"That's a great idea" Haru said.

".. It's not!" I yelled.

"Isn't it?" Gou smiled.

"I'll go asked her sister first" Haru said again.

"Okey dokey" Gou said with a grins in her face.

"Gou-chaaan!" In the end I can't stop them. Everyone agree I entered the club since I'll be a student of this high school when school start. They don't mind at all.

After that the lesson is done. "Naoto.." Haru said after ruffling his hair with the towel that I gave.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lend me your phone" he said.

"Sure.." I take it out from my pocket and then gave it to him. He flipped it and then dialed someone number.

".. Hello" he said.

"Yeah, me" he said again.

"I want to ask a permission for Naoto. She said she want to swim again" he said.

"_Hiii?!_ Wait! Haru-kun! Are you calling nee-chan?!" I yelled.

"Eeh?! Haruka-senpai is calling Shiho-sama?!" Gou suddenly popped out and stand next to me.

"No."

"Un."

"Promise."

"Well then" he then closed my phone and hand it back to me. ".. Aa.. Aaa.."

"We got her sister permission" Haru said.

I never thought.. Of all people nee-chan will allow me.. WHAT HAVE SUDDENLY MAKE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND, NEE-CHAN?!

"It's alright, Nao-chan!" Nagisa patted my shoulder. "Eh?"

"We'll be the one who teach you so no worry ok?!" He smiled cheerfully at me.

"Alright.." I answered.

"_Achaa!_" Suddenly Gou shouted.

"Gou-chan, what's wrong?" Nagisa asked her.

"My mother asked me to buy some ingredients.. _Uunn.._ I'm not really familiar with the market here" she mumbled alone after answering.

"I'll help you" Haru suddenly said.

"Eh?! Really?!" Gou eyes suddenly widen.

"Un. Naoto too, come" he said to me.

I nodded my head, "sure. I'll help Gou-chan" I said.

"_Waaii!_ Then I want to come too! Rei-chan and Mako-chan should come too!" Nagisa said while swirling around.

"Un, that's fine with me" Makoto said.

"I guess the same goes for me" Rei pushed back his glasses.

"Then I guess you guys better change back now" I said to them. The 4 boys went to change and when they done we all went out and then go to the market.

".. It's not that far.." Haru said.

"I usually use bike so I know a shorter way!" I smiled.

"Gou-chan what do you need?" Nagisa asked.

Gou looked at her phone and then said, "cabbage, chiken nugget, 2 flours, some tomatos and eggs."

"Veggies part is there. The chiken nugget should be next to it and the flours should be in the same section. The eggs should be here" I pointed at where they are.

"Alright then! Rei-chan and I will look for the chicken nugget and flours!" Nagisa said, he grabbed Rei's hand and rushed to the section. "Waiit! Nagisa-kun!" Rei yelled.

"I'll go look for the vegetables" Haru said and start to walked. "Then I'll be with Haru" Makoto said and followed him from behind.

"Let's look for the eggs then" I said to Gou.

"Un" she nodded her head.

While searching for the perfect eggs. A guy with orange-reddish-haired suddenly greeted Gou, "oh! Gou-kun!"

"_Are?_ Captain Mikoshiba?" Gou responded. Is he Gou's friend? They seems to be really close.

"Yo! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm doing some shopping for my mother. Is captain alone?" Gou asked him back after answering.

"Nope! Your brother is here" he said with a wink. I walked to Gou and said, "hee.. Gou-chan have a brother.."

"Ah, Naoto-chan! Sorry, I almost forgot about you!" She apologize to me. I giggled and answered, "it's alright."

"Gou-kun friend?" The guy asked.

"Un, she's a new member in the swimming club!" Gou answered.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tsukihara Naoto" I bowed to him.

"Ah! Nice to meet you too! My name is Mikoshiba Seijuurou" he grinned. What a cheerful guy, seems to be nice too. But by how he talk to Gou I can tell that he likes Gou, but it seems Gou like Haru. "Gou-chan, here is the eggs" I put it in the basket and then said again, "I just remember I have to buy something too. I'll get back here as fast as I could ok!" I said and waved my hand.

"I think leaving them will make Mikoshiba happier" I giggled at what I just think.

Going to the vegetables section to search for Haru and Makoto. I suddenly bumped someone shoulder. "Ah, my apologize" I said.

"No, it's my-" the guy looked at me.

"... Eh?"

"... Ah?"

"Naoto?!"

"Rin-san?!"

We both yelled. I never thought I'll meet him here. "It's been awhile" I said.

"Yeah, you're- oi, that t-shirt. Where do you get it?" He suddenly asked. His eyes suddenly become a shark looking at his preyer.

".. Um, this is the swimming club t-shirt. I guess I'm a new member.. Ahaha.." I answered with some akward laugh.

"Iwatobi school?" He said.

"U, un.. What about it?" I asked him.

"Oi, Naoto!" Haru voice suddenly catched by my ears. His been calling me like I'm a lost child. "Ha, Haru-kun?!"

"Haru?!"

"Waait! Haru don't run like that!" And then there's Makoto voice too.

Haru found me but he didn't said a word, he froze in the spot. ".. Wh.."

".. Haru-kun, are you alright?" I walk towards him and asked.

".. Why are you here?" His eyes look straight at Rin. "Rin-san and Haru-kun know each other?"

".. You know who he is?" Haru asked me.

Before I can answer Makoto arrived first and said, "Haru, don't run like that- Rin?"

".. Makoto-san know Rin-san too?" I asked again.

"Ah, now I get it why your face is annoying. It's the same as Haru" he said.

Why is Rin suddenly look so different. ".. Why do you know about Naoto?" Haru asked.

"We just happened to met each other" he answered.

"..." The two doesn't said a thing and suddenly Nagisa, Rei and Gou arrived with Mikoshiba and a boy too. "Awaaa.. They met each other" Gou said.

".. Gou?"

".. I'm getting confuse here.." I suddenly said.

"It's alright if you don't understand. It's better like that" Haru said to me.

"Matsuoka, you already get everything that you need?" Haru asked.

"U, un" Gou answered.

"Then I'll be heading home first. I'm sorry. Let's Go, Naoto" Haru pulled me and then left the group.

"Wait! Haru!" Makoto said, "I'm sorry, everyone, I'll be going first too. Be careful on your way home!" He said again and followed us from behind.

* * *

We went home by train. Nobody said a thing. I want to ask so many stuff but will it hurt Haru? It's the first time I see his face like that.

".. Ano.."

Suddenly Makoto patted my shoulder, he give me a smile meaning _'i-will-tell-you-everything-later'_

I nodded my head for an answer.

Makoto went home and the same goes to me and Haru. "Naoto, go to sleep. You must be tired" Haru said.

"U, un, I will. Good night Haru" I said and went upstairs, but when I get there I didn't go to sleep. I called Shiho Nee-chan..

"**.. Yo**" nee-chan answered my phone.

"Onee-chan, hello. Are you still awake?" I asked her.

"**Yeah somehow. I'm kind of in the middle of playing a game with the other. What's wrong?**" She answered and asked me back.

"I'm sorry to disturb.. Anyway, Nee-chan, do you know anything about a guy name Rin? Matsuoka Rin-san?" I asked her.

"**.. Hmm.. Matsuoka.. If I'm correct, he should be Haru's schoolmates at elementary school and in the same swimming club as him too**" she answered me.

Rin is Haru's friend? But why are they behaving like that. "**Oi, Nao**" Nee-chan said.

"Ah, yes?"

"**Don't 'ah, yes' me. Why are you even asking?**" She asked me.

"_Etto.._"

"**I'll read your mind.**"

"I'll talk" I said shortly and said, "today I went shopping with the swimming club and suddenly I met Rin-san. At that time too, suddenly Haru-kun was searching for me and when he found me I was with Rin-san and his eyes suddenly become empty" I explained everything to nee-chan.

Nee-chan 'hmm' and then said, "**... If I'm right again, Matsuoka is the reason why Haru stop swimming competitively back then.**"

"Eh? He is?! and Haru stopped swimming too?!"

"**Yeah, but that's the past. Well, that's all what I know**" nee-chan answered.

"Is that so.."

"**Yeah. Well, you better go to sleep. I'm sure one of Haru friend will tell you about it**" nee-chan said to me. Her tone become softer too. "Un, thanks nee-chan" I said.

"**Yeah, anyway be careful while swimming!**" Nee-chan said to me.

"Wait! you're the one who gave Haru-kun the permission!" I yelled at nee-chan.

"**It's alright right? maybe it'll make your phobia about swimming gone~**" She said it without thinking. Nee-chan, I know you always said something truthfully but how you said it somehow is pissing me off!

"**Well sorry for making you pissed off**" Nee-chan said again. Ah, she read my mind. I sighed and said, "sorry.."

"**It's alright. Now go to sleep, I need to go too, Ranmaru is yelling already at me. Good night Nao**" nee-chan said to me. I can hear her friends are shouting and yelling, onee-chan seems to be having fun.

"Ok, Night! tell Ranmaru nii-chan and everyone I said hi!" and then I ended the call.

I put my phone in the desk and then I sited on the chair and look out at the night sky from the window. ".. Haru-kun" I mumbled and gazed at the night sky and keep thinking is Rin friend or a foe?

* * *

**Review and comment~ ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

"_He?_"

"_Eeeehh?!_"

"It's not wrong or weird right?" Haru said to me.

"_Etto.._" I was imagening Haru and Makoto sleeping together, in the same room at night.

.

.

.

.

I shook my head, "No! No! No!"

"What are you even thinking anyway?" He asked me after he swallowed his mackerel.

"Then I'll be here alone?" I asked him.

"I was thinking on taking you there too. I'm sure there's a guest room where you can sleep" he said again.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"... No! No! No!" I shook my head again after thinking about something...

"Once again, what are you thinking?" Haru asked me.

I take a sip on my chocolate milk and answer, "something. Anyway, I'm fine as long as nee-chan say yes too."

"She said yes" Haru answered.

I sprayed the milk. "You've been weird since this morning.. Maybe I should cancel staying with Mako-"

"No!" I stoped Haru. "It's fine! I'm totally fine!" I answered.

"Alright then" he answered again. We both continue our breakfast and then at 10 a.m. We walked to Makoto's house.

Haru pushed the bell and then the door is open, "yes? Ah. Welcome, Haru, Naoto-chan" Makoto greeted us warmly.

".. Yeah."

"So you both are staying for the night here?" He asked us again.

"Un. Thank you for always looking after us, Makoto-san" I bowed my head.

"Ahaha.. Un, you're welcome" he smiled and then let us in. "Makoto sorry, I need to use the bathroom" Haru suddenly said.

"Un, sure" Makoto answered.

**Wha? Haru-kun! Don't leave me!**

"Naoto-chan can sit there. I'll prepare us some tea alright" Makoto said again with a smile. "Ah! Please let me help you" I said too after I put my bag in the sofa.

"Thank you" Makoto smiled.

In the kitchen while making the tea together. "Haru-kun and Makoto-san really is a close friends. Does Haru always stayed here when it's Summer?" I asked him.

He nodded, "un, sometimes I'm staying at his house though."

.

.

.

"No! No! No!" I shook my head.

"Naoto-chan?" He called me.

"Eh?! I'm fine! Ehehe.." I laughed akwardly.

"Oh yeah! I heard you play good at 'super fighter'!" Makoto suddenly said a game that I always beat Haru and nee-chan in.

"U, un. Makoto-san play the game too?" I asked him back.

"Un!" He nodded and hold my hand.

".. Makoto-san.." My eyes gaze at him.

".. Naoto-chan.." Makoto gazed at me too. ".. Let's play the game later!" He smiled.

"Oo! Of course!" I answered too with spirit.

Then we heard someone fell sound in the living room. "Are?" Makoto looked out and then we see 3 people. 1 lady and 2 twins. "Okaa-san? Ran? Ren? Why are you guys here?" Makoto asked.

I stop and think for a bit, did Makoto just called the lady '_Okaa-san_'?

"We're sorry Makoto. We thought we will disturb you and your girlfriend if we came out" the lady said.

"Eh?" Makoto said.

"A, ano! N, no! I'm not Makoto-san's girlfriend" I denied it. My face is getting redder and then I looked at Makoto's face, "r, right Makoto-san?"

"Yeah! She's not my girlfriend! Please don't said something like that again!" Makoto agreed too. Somehow his face is red just like me.

"But we saw onii-chan and this onee-chan is holding hand!" The little girl said.

"Un! Un!" The little boy nodded.

While talking this, suddenly Haru appeared. "Hm?"

"Ah! Haru is here too!" The lady said.

"Un. I'm sorry to bother" he bowed. "No, no.. Ah. Could it be this girl is Haru's girlfriend?" The lady once again asked.

"Okaa-san please stopp" Makoto said again.

Later we all gather in the living room and explained, "ah is that so. You're Haru's cousin" Makoto's mother said.

I nodded my head. Makoto's mother and two younger twin siblings intoduce themselves to me and of course I introduce myself too. "My name is Tsukihara Naoto."

"I hope all of you don't mind that she's coming here too. She's afraid of being left alone, so that's why.." Haru explained.

"It's alright, it's alright! If you're planning on staying here too it's alright of course!" Makoto's mother said again.

"Onee-chan really has the same face as Haru nii-chan!" Ran said.

"Un! Are you sure you both aren't siblings?!" Ren said.

"Ahaha, no. We're really cousins. But we get that a lot, especially Haru and Nee-chan" I answered them.

"Hee! Onee-chan has a sister?" Ran asked. I nodded my head and then flipped my phone. "Hmm.. Ah! Here is the picture" I showed them a photo of nee-chan.

"Ho! That's onee-chan sister?! Tsukihara Shiho-chan?!" Ran yelled.

"Waaa! She really look like Haru nii-chan!" Ren said too. Their eyes sparkled and keep looking at the photo in my phone.

"Now, now, Ran, Ren. That's not nice" Makoto tried to stop his siblings from playing with my phone.

"It's fine, Makoto-san" I said.

"Makoto's father won't be around tonight. So I think it's fine if Ran and Ren sleep with me and Naoto-chan stayed in their room" Makoto's mother said to Haru.

"That will be a big help" Haru said politely.

Ran cling to my hand and said, ".. Ne, ne, onee-chan since Haru nii-chan and Onii-chan will be doing their homeworks! Let's play with us!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Play!" Ren agreed too.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Then, mother will be going now. Haru-kun, Naoto-chan please think of it as your own house" she said and then left the living room to go outside.

"Becareful on your way, mom!" The three siblings yelled.

"Please be careful" Haru and I said.

* * *

Later again, Makoto and Haru are doing their homework in Makoto's room. While Ran, Ren and I are downstairs looking at an old photo album. "Waa, Ran-chan and Ren-kun really look alike when you guys are younger."

"Ah! Nee-chan look! Look!" Ran grabbed my hand and then give me a photo album. "Hm? Whose photo album is this?" I asked her.

"It's onii-chan's!" Ren answered.

"E, eehh?!" I shouted.

"Sssshhh! Let's look at it secretly!" Ran said.

"U, un... Well.. Forgive me Makoto-san!" I opened the album photo slowly and then the first page has some Makoto's picture when he was a baby. ".. So cute.."

"I know onee-chan will think of that!" Ran said again.

"Open the next page!" Ren said. I opened the next page. ".. Oh! Onii-chan looked so cute!" Ren commented his brother.

Makoto is so small and wearing a blue color shirt. ".. This must be when he's in kindergarden" I mumbled.

"Ah! Look! This is when Haru nii-chan and Onii-chan first meet each other!" Ran pointed.

I looked at it. ".. How nostalgic" words sliped from my mouth. "Let's open the next page!" Ren said.

I nodded my head and opened it. ".. Are? There's something sticking.." I tried to opened the page that glued to each other. I tried to opened it slowly and it's open! ".. A..."

".. Oh! So this is the photo!" Ran said.

"Ee.. Etoo!" I suddenly covers Ren eyes. ".. Ren-kun can't see this alright. Um.. Let's stop looking at the photo album.." I smiled akwardly and then put it back to the shelf. "Ah! I just remember I have to do my homework! Ren have to do it too!" Ran shouted.

"I got it!" Ren said. Then the twins run upstairs. "Onee-chan! Let's play again later!" Ran waved her hand at me.

"See you later Nee-chan!" Ren said too and the two went to their room. I waved my hand and smiled but after they left. ".. That photo is edited right? No way.. Haru and Makoto kissed? Kissed?!" I started to freaking out. I looked at the photo where little Haru and Makoto is kissing.

Then I shook my head. "No! No! No! I have decided not to think like this! Makoto-san and Haru-kun won't do this.. Well.. They are childhood friend but... Uuuunnnn" I ruffled my hair and then sited down on the sofa with a confuse face.

"This photo is when they're small... Haa.." I sighed and mumbled, "I wish I could ask them.." I looked at the photo again. ".. About what?"

"Eh?!" I suddenly turn my head. "Ha, Haru-kun?!"

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Ee.. Umm.. Nothing really.." I laughed akwardly.

"You're weird since this morning. Let's come upstairs" Haru said. I nodded my head. I put the photo on my pants pocket and followed him upstairs to Makoto's room.

Haru opened the door, "ah. Naoto-chan" Makoto smiled at me.

"I'm sorry to disturb" I said and slowly sited down on the carpet. ".. Makoto said he want to play with you" Haru said.

"Ah! Sure! But, Haru-kun and Makoto-san are your summer homework done?" I asked them.

"Done" Haru answered.

"Well ok then" I responded.

The rest of the day Makoto, Haru and I played together. Makoto thought of me some new moves too in the game. It was fun spending time together with them.

".. It's already time to take a bath" Haru mumbled.

"Ah, Haru want to take a bath first is fine too" Makoto said.

"Un. Thanks, please look after Naoto" Haru take his towels and clothes to change. Then he left the room.

Eh?

Left?

I'M ALONE WITH MAKOTO-SAN?!

* * *

**This is the first part~ continuing later~**

**Review and comment ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

As Haru left, both Makoto and I are left alone in the room.

"..."

"Naoto-chan?"

"Y, yes?" I answered.

"Why are you so surprised? Ehehe.. Haru is right you're a little weird today" Makoto said to me. I blushed and looked down. ".. N, not really.."

"Ah right. Mom texted me that she won't be home until 8. So would you like to make a dinner with me?" He invited me.

"Of course! I don't mind at all!" I raised my voice. He giggled and said, "ok then. Let's do it now shall we?" He said and lend his hand to me.

I took his hand and he helped me get up. But then I feel something sliped out from my pocket. "Ah!"

"Hm?" Makoto looked down.

That's Makoto and Haru photo! Aaaaa! This is the end for me!

".. A! Ano! Makoto-san! That's not like that.. Umm.."

"He?" Makoto took the photo and then looked at it. He suddenly froze in the spot and said, ".. Um.. Where did you get this.. Naoto?" He's eyes seems dark.

".. A.. Um.. See.. I was looking at your photo album with.. Ran-chan and Ren-kun.. And.. Found that picture" I explained nervously. I would like to lie! But Makoto seems different. It's like he changed into a carnivore.. No, it's actually a killer whale..

".. Haa.." He sighed.

"Um.. Are you angry, Makoto-san?" I asked him with a guilty tone.

He shooked his head, "it's fine. But I wish you wouldn't found this.." He stop to looked at the photo and then he slipped it in his pocket and continued, ".. This is the photo that I hide from everyone! Even Haru! This is actually an accident. So I hope Naoto-chan won't think of anything weird."

_I hope I can Makoto-san!_

".. Ah, un, of course I'm not.." I answered.

"Then that's fine" he smiled. Ah, he's back. I'm glad he didn't eat me..

"Now! Shall we make some dinner?!" He winked.

"! Un!" I answered.

* * *

We had dinner together. Ran and Ren seems to be very happy. "Nee-chan! Let's play together!" Ran said.

"Sure! But nee-chan need to take a bath first alright" I smiled.

"Alright" the answered. "We'll wait in our room ok!" Ren waved his hand to me and then the twins went to their room.

"I'll help Makoto with the dishes. You can take a bath" Haru suddenly said. Haru can read my mind? Is he an esper? No way, Nee-chan is the only one that can do that..

"Ok. Thanks for the meal" I said and went to the bathroom to take a nice bath.

After I finished. I went to check the twins. ".. Ran-chan, Ren-kun.." I opened the door slowly. The room isn't noisy, so I think I'll check it out. ".. Ah, they're asleep already" I said to myself.

They fell asleep in their own beds. They seems tired. Their homework must be really difficult, because Ren is still holding his book while Ran is holding a pencil. ".. They must be tired" I smiled and then cover them with their own blanket.

I left the room again and go to Makoto's room. Only Haru is in the room, ".. Hm? What happened? You're not playing with them?" Haru asked me as I come in.

"Ah, Ran and Ren is asleep already" I answered.

"Eh?"

"What is it?" I asked Haru.

"... So where are you going to sleep tonight?" Haru asked me. "... A"

The door room is opened, Makoto come in. "Are? Naoto-chan you're not playing with Ran and Ren?" He asked me.

".. Umm.. Ran and Ren is asleep" I answered.

"Eh?"

".. Makoto, I think I won't be staying tonight" Haru said as he get up from the floor.

"Eeh? Why?" Makoto asked.

"Naoto can't sleep in Ran and Ren room" Haru replied.

"Eh! Wait, Haru-kun! It's fine. Haru-kun can stay here. I'll head home alone! You both still have some unfinished homework right?" I said to Haru.

".. How did you-"

"A lucky guess" I answered him before he can finished.

".. But.." Haru said.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" I smiled.

"Etoo.. I have an idea" Makoto raised his hand and said. "Eh?" Both Haru and I looked at him.

"Naoto-chan can sleep with us. Haru and I can sleep in the floor with the extra bed. While Naoto-chan can sleep on my bed" he explained to us.

"No! She can't sleep with boys" Haru denied it.

I'm actually fine with it as long as Haru is fine. But he denied it just now. ".. It's alright. I won't do anything to her. Haru is here too so you can be her knight for tonight" Makoto said again.

"..." Haru stop talking and then sighed. ".. Fine."

"Really?!" My eyes suddenly widen and asked Haru about it. "Sure" he answered.

"Well, I'll get the extra bed for me and Haru, ok" Makoto said and left the room.

".. Makoto.." Haru muttered. "Haru-kun?"

"Nothing" he answered me.

* * *

Now it's almost 11 p.m. I'm getting sleepy but Haru and Makoto is still playing games. ".. Haru-kun.." I pulled his clothes.

"What is it?" He asked me. "I'll head to bed first alright?" I said to him. He smiled and paused the game. "Ok, good night" he ruffled my hair.

"Good night, Naoto-chan" Makoto said too.

"Good night. Don't stay up too late Haru-kun, Makoto-san.." I said and slowly laid my body in the bed and it with the blanket.

The blanket, has Makoto's scent..

And slowly I fall asleep.

* * *

"... Hnn.." I suddenly opened my eyes. I wake up and looked around. It's dark, only a small light in the desk lit the room. ".. It's still 2 a.m." I muttered.

I tried to roll around in the bed but I suddenly fell down! ".. Kh!"

".. Naoto-chan.. You're ok?" Someone asked me. I tried to open my eyes, ".. Eh?"

I suddenly realize, I'm in Makoto's room. "... Ha.. A.." I can't said a word. Makoto's face is so close. It's dark but I'm afraid my reddish color cheeks can be seen.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"..." I nodded my head.

".. You sure?" He asked again. I nodded my head again. "A.. Ano.. I'm sorry.." I said slowly.

He giggled and said, "it's fine. Just don't fall again like that. Good thing I'm down here."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"... Aaaa.. Aaa.. I! I!" I suddenly panicked! Realizing our position like this is! Aaa! I want to bury myself now!

".. Shh.." He patted my head. "Don't screamed. Haru will wake up if you do" he whispered to my ears.

I can feel my face heat up! ".. U, un" I said.

"Now go back to sleep" he whispered again.

I tried to get up slowly without any noises and then went up to the bed again. ".. G, good night, Makoto-san.." I said and cover my body with the blanket.

"Good night, Naoto" he whispered.

**_Doki-_**

He called me without '-chan'

Because I can't handle how exhausted my heart is right now. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

_Makoto-san.. Can I think that you have a special feeling for me?_


End file.
